


Uncermonious Discoveries

by VigilantBallofPassion



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Greg deserved better, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lies, Light Angst, Mistress, Naked Cuddling, Other, Role-Playing Game, Secrets, Smut, Surprises, The Other Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantBallofPassion/pseuds/VigilantBallofPassion
Summary: Based on a 1920's Arcana Au that I am participating in. This is the background story about how my OC, Ain met one of her closest friends who should be an enemy. But in life things are not always what they seem to be.Note: I just edited and added more so that it can all be in one chapter.





	Uncermonious Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Arcana or any of my friend's characters. Just Ain and like a bottle of wine. Please give kudos and constructive criticism. Hopefully, I made my Creative Writing teacher proud with this XD.  
> '...' is thoughts.  
> "..." is speaking  
> finally, One last thing here is a link to my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vigilentballofpassion  
> and my beta writer's Tumblr https://thatdamnabbit.tumblr.com/

Unceremonious Discoveries  
By: VigilantBallofPassion

It was the year 1926. In Vesuvia. A city-state, which bordered on the edges of Rome, had fallen from its elegant, splendor of the past. Now like much of Europe it was under the control of the oppressive, religious regime that the masses call the Vatican or the Catholic Church. The city was now crime-addled with mafiosos running amuck, houses of ill repute popping up all over the place, and the ever-popular speakeasy filled with patrons of all sorts.

Working alongside the corrupted regime were the political figures, the head of whom is the Mayor, Valerius Francis Hugo Divino, whose family had held power in the city since before the Renaissance. His estate lay on the edge of town, where others of higher status resided. The sprawling estate was filled with luscious gardens, a grand library, good-sized kitchen, one banquet hall. As well as 6 bedrooms, and 5 full bathrooms, a sunroom, a servants quarters, and fertile land, complete with a prosperous vineyard.  
The summer night was brisk, a chill had taken to the air. In the master bedroom, Valerius lay asleep, his pale, surprisingly fit body, naked except for the russet, cashmere comforter tossed over his snoring form. Beside him, a figure, a mass of curly hair popped up from beneath the blankets. 

Gingerly, untangling herself from the man, Ain Columbo, found her chemise on the floor. In the bathroom, attached to the master bedroom-- she quickly relieved herself and washed up. The actress caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The person looking back at her had a heart-shaped face, pudgy nose, and almond eyes lined with dark circles. ‘Ugh I need to go back to bed.’ Sleep evaded her tonight. Usually, she slept well in his arms, she had been doing for a for the last month or so now. For a moment or two, the young woman considered, having a sip of her lover’s wine, or perhaps even taking some of the opium he had been known to dabble with. The after effects were not really worth it though. It was a concerning habit-- however, she did not think it her place to say anything. With a discontented sigh, she placed a light kiss on his temple and padded down the long hallway to the kitchen. She did not notice the other car in the garage or the white fur coat on the hook next to her gray one, both of them gifts from the same man. 

***  
Stepping out of the house, onto the balcony for a nightcap with warm apple cider, she sat on the porch swing when she heard something alarming. Some sort of scuffle, then a muffled shriek then silence. Now all Ain could hear was the beating of her own heart, holding up her canister of liquid spices and peppers, she crept along the side of the house to take a peak. ‘It might just be a drunkard walking home, or neighborhood kids messing around.’ But if it was more serious, she would run back upstairs and inform him immediately. What she saw, drained the color from her mauve skin, it was a body being loaded into a back of a truck, and a short, androgynous figure poised over it giving instructions to a taller man in black.

Stifling a gasp, Ain tried her best to quickly and quietly hurry back into the house not to be noticed by the dangerous and possibly unhinged individuals outside. She was doing a good job until her right shoulder brushed up against the wind chimes.  
Ring Ting Cling Ring

“What was that?” A deeper masculine voice inquired.

“Nothing you need to worry about. I will take care of it.” A quieter voice answered. It sounded familiar, but Ain couldn’t place her finger on to why it was. But it was not really the most important thing at the moment. Jerkily, she opened the door and shut it, praying that it would not squeak. She was in luck, George, the butler, oiled all of the doors that morning. She shut it with a click and hurried back upstairs to the master bedroom, where Valerius slept on, oblivious to the happenings around him. By the time she reached the doorway, she had almost convinced herself she imagined the whole ordeal, and how she would look if she woke him up. Furthermore, if he went to investigate or worse called the Bobbies to investigate, and made him look foolish. Valerius would call her a silly woman, and dismiss her as hysterical-- maybe not speak to her for a long time. But even worse than that, the disappointed look in his eyes would be too much for her to bear.  
***  
Lying in the bed, Ain had eventually fallen into a fitful sleep, when the young woman woke up the next day With a sudden weight on top of her. Valerius was straddling her, nuzzling into her neck. “Breakfast won’t be served for a half an hour. we have time for round two,” His morning wood, pressed against her stomach. Sleepily. Ain throws her arms around his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair, which was still in a braid, but perhaps a bit messy. He brought his mouth to her bare chest. They were a bit more than a handful, to grab, nice and heavy with large areolas that covered them. The morning air was brisk and cold, protruding the nipples, which he rubbed his thin lips over. He popped them into his mouth, licking and sucking while fondling the other. Ain stroked his sharp cheekbones. When he suddenly bit down, releasing a yowl from her lips and releasing more fluid from her already soaking womanhood. 

“What a lewd thing you are,” Valerius leered, before giving the other breast the same treatment. She could hardly organize her thoughts well enough to respond, she was too close to climaxing. “Your bosoms are terribly sensitive.” He released the nipple caught between his teeth. “Filthy whore. This close to coming when I have barely touched you.” He  
growled into her neck.

“Please,” Ain ground herself against him for stimulation. She was so empty. Too empty. “Please take me.” Wrapping her legs around his back, allowed him to line his hard cock up with her slick cunt. Valerius bit down on her neck before he thrust in. The young woman just adored the sensation of being filled up to the brim. She loved the sloppy, wet sound of his balls slapped against her as he plunged in and out.

She had had other lovers before, usually women—but, when she was younger there had been a boy that she fooled around within the barn before her cousin, Jacob stole him away. However, that boy never filled her this way, made her feel so good or so full. Valerius’s cock was an average length from what she heard in conversations in the dressing room, and in her (limited) experience but he was thicker than the other boy. Oh dear god, it felt  
like she was being stretched open, every time she took him. A little bit of pain is always pleasurable. He slammed in and out of her, Ain’s legs were tossed over his shoulder as he drilled into her.

“Take all of me.” He grunted out. “You feel so good wrapped around my cock. Be a good girl for daddy, cum on his  
cock.” His permission and the pace drove her well over the edge.

“Valerius!” Ain screamed out, with hot waves crashing over her, leaving her a panting mess. Her vaginal muscles tightening around him. Valerius looked down at her, still going through her orgasm, but was finding himself unable to keep the pace as he neared his own. Ain came down from her orgasm. Pulling out of her well-used hole, Valerius stroked himself, Ain reaches under to cup his balls, playfully squeezing and stroking before repositioning pushing the mayor onto  
his back. Valerius released a soft sigh, as Ain, without wasting time enveloped his entire length in her mouth, tasting her own love juices. The actress fought the urge to gag as his length hit the back of her throat. Ain, only broke away once to crawl up, in what she hoped was a sexy, feline manner.

“Please come into my little mouth, daddy” She whispered into his ears. Before returning her spot, kneeling at his feet, pleasuring him. Apparently, Valerius was not content with the pace that Ain was going, and grabbed her short curls, like a rag doll along his cock. The Young woman knew she could stop this if she wanted too, but she was relishing the rough treatment. With a small warning, the mayor released his pent-up seed deep within in her throat, coating it with creamy white batter as he pulled out. Sputtering and coughing Ain tried her best not to lose any of the bitter nectar. Once her cough fit ended, Ain swallowed it, indulging herself. Once she  
licked the last of his semen up and cleaned him off, Valerius pulled her into  
his arms for a short cuddle session. ‘That was a nice way to start the morning.’ Ain smiled into his damp chest.

***  
Breakfast was served in the sunroom, as per usual. Ain sat down at the white-clothed table across from the mayor who had showered and was reading the newspaper. The food was already laid out on the table. In gleaming, silver dishes, the main course was a bacon and potato frittata heaped on with tomatoes and delicious gooey cheese. There was also a cheese platter, and bowls of fresh fruit. Sipping on her expresso, Ain gazed at the cornucopia that lay before her. This was way too much food as usual, especially just for the two of them. Ain sincerely hoped the leftovers were not just tossed away. This would be enough to feed another four other people if not double that. She had not the courage to ask what is done with all the leftovers yet-- it felt inappropriate. But if Ain had her way, she would see that the servants could take their fill of it, and take some home to their families, and the rest be wrapped up and delivered to the homeless… But that was an idea to bring up another day. 

Instead, she chatted to him about a new board game she had learned about in the department store, between bites of frittata.

“We’ll have to try it out. Perhaps, you’ll be able to win this time.” Valerius teased, turning the pages of his paper. 

Ain stuck out her tongue at him in response. “Oh, and you’ll never guess who is playing Ann Putnam…” She did not give him time to guess before blurting out, “It’s Ruthie Thompson,” She sighed. “I don’t think she’d be very good at the role, but the director, Roberto is known for making Odd cast choices here and again and it has always worked out.” 

Then all too soon, Valerius put down the newspaper, finished his morning glass of wine, and left her with a kiss on the nose. “I need to head into the office, but I will see you next weekend, Helena will be away again for another charity brunch in Florence.” 

Ain happily accepted, helping him put his coat on. The driver opened the door, of the sleek black limousine and off he went to go work on his paperwork and have important meetings about city budgets and who knows what, the actress sighed into her drink.  
***  
Since rehearsal was every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and today were Tuesday. ‘I have the whole day to practice my script and otherwise lounge. Valerius said his wife would be back around early afternoon.’ Ain glanced at the clock, it was only 9:00. ‘I have dishes piled in the sink from two nights ago, I better get on that. Time to hit the road.’  
Ain refastened her necklace, which had laid on his desk where she had left it last night in his study, a gift she had received in her dressing room after their third meeting…  
It was a cameo locket engraved with rose quartz… At first, she felt uncomfortable, receiving gifts other than flowers, to someone extent she still does, especially if they were extravagant-- she has no way to repay such kindness. His intentions had been clear from that gift. Giving a woman jewelry, let alone something that was so expensive. It was not something a fan gave to an actress but something a man would give his mistress... ‘No time dwell on these matters.’

Next, to it, Ain noticed, was the snow globe she crafted for him last week. ‘It’s just something I fastened together from a toy ram and an old pickle jar. But he was so pleased with it.’ The actress picked it up, and gave it a shake, to watch the glitter fall into the water.   
She wondered absently where he told his wife he got it from or if she had even asked. Placing it back down, a metallic gleam caught her eye. There was a picture next to it of a couple in a church. The man was handsome with delicate cheekbones, a braid swept behind his right shoulder, he stood beaming down at a young woman, several inches shorter than him. She had dark hair styled into a bob, smooth pale skin, bright green eyes, and a slender build. They looked happy. This was Valerius… and Helena… His wife… Helena. ‘They look happy together.’

Ain stared at the picture for some time. This was the first time she has properly seen his wife. Sure the actress caught glimpses of her around town. ‘She is beautiful,’ Ain stared at the photo for many minutes her thoughts racing. ‘That woman is off doing all sorts of charity functions and great work and I am over here in her home. Eating her food. Riding her husband.’ Shame darkened her face. After refastening the necklace around her neck out of habit, she began tossing things into the leather duffel bag that she used for her “nighttime outings” to the mayor’s home. Her nightgown, and clothes from yesterday, her script and toiletries. ‘Why did I ever agree to any of this? Damn it. I am tired of sneaking around. I don’t like sneaking around. Valerius is cruel for doing this to his wife and I am stupid for agreeing to it.’ The young woman gathered the last of her things, she could feel the ghosts of his kisses lingering over her skin, making her want more. ‘I need to leave before I scream.’

Giovani, the driver, had just returned home from dropping off his boss, and he was heading into the kitchen. “Miss Columbo, I can give you a ride back home?” He scratched his dark-blonde hair. “In one of the regular cars, to be less conspicuous.”

Ain had given up telling him that he can just call her Ain, he cannot be much older than she is, and she’s not his boss or anything, but the boy insisted on using proper titles. “No. It’s okay. You haven’t eaten yet, right? I‘ll just take the bus.” The bus stop was only two blocks away if that. Besides I need the exercise after this morning meal or I won’t fit into my costume.” The actress patted her stomach, grinning. “Give my compliments to the chef.” Ain tipped her cloth bucket cap and opened the door. 

Blocking her path was a sprite-like figure, gowned in a white leisure suit was Helena Divino. “I will be happy to take her home, Giovanni. Go eat breakfast.” Helena instructed. “Also send Marnie to deliver tea in the Sunroom. I would like to have a conversation with our guest.” Helena smiled pleasantly, eying the coat around Ain’s shoulders.   
The actress visibly paled, then her training kicked in. Ain thanked her sweet stars that improv comedy was very big in Polios. “You must be Mrs. Divino. I am with the Scena Sognare theatre troupe, I was here to speak with your husband about the latest play. As you know ma’am he is an important patron of our fine show. Would you also care to learn about our upcoming performance of the American play, The Crucible by Arthur Miller,” Ain used her best publicity voice.

Mrs. Divino, just gestured for Ain to follow behind her. It didn’t fail her notice, that Giovani cast her a pitying look before disappearing into the kitchen.  
George, an older man in his mid-fifties with a neatly trimmed mustache, appeared and took her coat. 

“Thank you, sir,” Ain nodded as if this is the first time she met him. Helena seated herself at the table where Ain had just dined. Gesturing for Ain to take a seat. The actress did so, tentatively. It took all of her skills not to jump up and make a run for it. Marnie, a middle-aged woman with mousy brown hair and round spectacles, pours two cups of steaming water. 

“Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Divino, really… I just am here to advertise the play.”

The head housekeeper placed two steel cages filled with tea leaves and other herbs into a cup. 

“Thank you, Marnie. That will be all.” Marnie quickly disappears. Mrs. Divino watched the actress, as she took a sip of her own tea. 

“Please cut the act.” She stated in a conversational tone.

“Wha- what do you mean?” Ain sputtered.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Miss Columbo," Helena says as she drops a single lump of sugar in her tea, reaching for the milk and dropping her eyes to pay attention and avoid spilling. "I have no desire to be lied to in my own home after knowing perfectly well that you were with my husband last night." Her words were almost stern and cutting, there was a sign of irritation in her voice. Soon, her piercing emerald eyes looked back up at Ain, offering cream and sugar for the tea.

The actress paused like a deer in the headlights. There was no way getting out of this now. Her mind took her to that time when she was eight years old and her mother was confronting her with the empty cookie jar... She did not know how to respond, but she was certain the answer was not to deny it and run away to her treehouse as she did way back then. Something about the voice Mrs. Divino reminded her of something... the people outside last night… She sounded a lot like the second voice but that could only be her imagination. There was not any time to contemplate on an answer she had already been silent too long. Ain opened her mouth, then closed it again. "No thank you." She declined either cream or sugar, it did not seem like the appropriate time to accept a sugar cube or two.

"I know you're not going to believe this. But, I am really sorry." She blurted out.

"That I'm not going to believe...what, exactly?" She says as she gingerly places the sugar and cream back down onto the table. She doesn't take her eyes off of Ain at this point.   
"The fact that you lied and didn't bother introducing yourself to me or the fact that you were sneaking around my house and going rounds with my husband all through the bloody night just as the many nights I come home without his realizing?" A sweet smile stretches at the corner of her lips as she sips her tea. Her eyes glinting like a cat over a trapped mouse. "I've known about you for a while, dove. And admittedly, I sincerely had the urge to kill you at first."

As anyone could have predicted this meeting was not going well. "I uh… I..." Ain blushed deeply, 'damn it. If there is any sort of god out there at all, please let her not have heard us.' "Mrs. Divino. I don't blame you for being upset, or furious, hell even murderous..." Ain glanced down at the last part. Growing up with so many brothers and cousins, of course, she's been told "I am going to kill you," Before many times, but none of it was ever meant. Under normal circumstances, she would not have believed the threat, but some deep instinctual feeling told her that Helena Divino meant it. And had the capabilities to carry out unscathed. For all she knew the tea could have been poisoned. Which to be fair is how Ain, if she were a spy or something would carry out murdering folks.

Coming back from her thoughts, Ain quickly sat the teacup down. a distance away from her. "I don't really understand what you mean by introducing myself. But I guess it wouldn’t hurt. Hello. I am Ain Columbo. I am an actress, in the Scena Sognare theatre troupe. I have only recently arrived in town and I have been courting your husband. One berries, fact about me is that I have four brothers." The young woman extended her hand to shake, tentatively.

Without hesitation, Helena took Ain’s and pulled it to her lips in greeting, never taking her eyes off of her as she gently releases her and takes her teacup, hastily drinking its contents before placing the now empty cup upon the table. "At first, dear. Past tense." They lean back and ready the teapot to pour another serving. "And four brothers? I have one myself, but I haven't the faintest idea where that jolly bastard is." She sips her tea and raises a brow. "I do wish to find him soon."

Ain's eyes widened when she kissed her hand, she expected a handshake. Not even that. She had no idea what kind of introduction Mrs. Divino had wanted. Ain was uncertain of whether or not she was expected to the same. "Yeah. We’re not biologically related. Orphan train an all that." Ain said quietly. Then more conversationally, "Um there is Edwin, who is the oldest. He is thirty-five now. He married a nice woman named Janet. They have a son named Michael. Then there is Earl, I don’t think he would have married after he came back from the war... But he ended up with his nurse, Rheba. James and Niall are younger than me. James will be finishing the sixth grade this year. And Nelson is a year behind him." Noticing that the other lady had finished her tea, and didn't die, Ain presumed it safe enough to finish hers. "Your own brother must travel a lot then?" Taking another sip, Ain properly looked into Helena Divino’s eyes.

"I know it sounds odd. But I really am sorry that I... I just I feel terrible about my behavior. I was actually thinking about that on my way out of the door. I saw a photo and...." She trailed off. "I have soiled your marital bed. The closest I can come to is that my cousin stole my then er, sweetheart." Ain grimaced. "At first I was furious. Now I am.. well rather amused at the whole ordeal." She left out what gender her cousin was. This woman already has plenty of motive to hate her, the last thing she needs is to reveal that her cousin is gay, to give her things to blackmail her with. Not that Ain thought there was anything wrong with it, she had taken a fancy to other women time to time, but it was far from accepted with the public. Worse yet, if it got out back home both William and Jacob would be persecuted by the church, and Ain would be facing even more scandal.

"I just hope you can forgive me, and I um... I could write a letter tonight to 'Lerius. End the whole ordeal and you wouldn't have to see my face again," Even as she says the words, despite knowing it's the right thing to do. More importantly, this woman had the means to ruin her entire career in Vesuvia. The actress could not afford to be blacklisted after only completing one successful play. 

Helena quirked her eyebrow once again with a sigh. "I am just happy that someone else is making Valerius happy where I am unable."   
They pour tea for Ain and place the milk and sugar before her, cooly dropping two lumps of sugar into her tea. Somehow knowing what the actress wanted. Ain stared at her for a few minutes, processing what the other woman said. "I expect you will be treating him well and he will do the same?" Helena continued.  
"I will have problems were either of you to deliver the opposite and as Valerius, from what I have seen, has never stricken a woman, I do request that you confide in me should he do so."

The younger woman desperately wanted to know why. Nothing of this meeting had followed any sort of social script. Not that there was a script for the other woman, meeting the wife. 'Maybe they have those at those rich girls finishing schools. Being the other woman 122. No, wait. If it was a rich girl’s school. Then it would probably be. How to confront your husband’s lover 122.’ Pfft. Ain’s pushed air out of her lips in amusement. 

Out loud she said, “Are there stipulations or any unwritten rules or what have you of this agreement that I should know about?” It was Helena Divino’s turn to be scrutinized. Ain tried her best to not be obvious about it, casting curious looks over her cup at the older woman. Mrs. Divino had been a perfect host this entire time, if someone on the outside had been looking in they would never realize how nothing in this situation was typical. What Ain really wanted to know is why the woman would agree to this sort of thing, Ain realized she knew nothing about Helena Divino. Just that she supposedly came from a very powerful family, had a brother and did tons of charity work, and some other less savory stuff from gossip. This woman has more secrets than she does pairs of shoes, Ain would come to realize with time. 

“Oh, and did you notice anything odd last night? I am not sure what time you er, got in. But there was a rather odd group outside.” Ain blurted out after a moment of tense silence.

Helena raised her brow at the scrutiny and smirked ever so slightly. "Unwarranted scrutiny is ever unbecoming of you." She says lowly. "I am simply unable to provide the necessary sexual attention my husband needs right now and would rather leave it at that." She heard one of the maids drop something in the hall and sighs. The staff had been eavesdropping. "But Miss Columbo, I do have expectations. Very high though reasonable...." 

She stood and glided to the door, opening it and moving to help the maid before Marnie rounded the corner. She gently took the young maids hand and inspected it for any cuts or lacerations and held the broken glass carefully. 

"Madame your hand...." Denise murmured, unsure whether or not to grab her boss's arm/

Helena looked down, noticing that the broken glass had in fact been cutting into her skin and moved to drop the broken contents into a wastebasket. "Just go and fetch a medical kit for me, Denise, I will be fine."

It was then that she turned to Ain and allowed for a very dark expression to fall over her. There was a warning in her voice as she spoke and little intention to hold anything back as she stood in the far side of the room. "While you are with my husband you are to represent him and this house with the utmost care. I do not want any further embarrassments coming from a wanton mistress and if you intend to attempt me in my own home any further than you just have, then perhaps a simple business man would be more your taste. Don't ever look a gift horse in the mouth after they have gone this long without killing you and are making a bloody effort."

Ain's entire face, down to her neck turned beat red, feeling scolded more than insulted. 'She is too observant, and oof. ' The actress stood up herself, digging into the overnight bag she pulled out a small tin. "Um give this a try, my cousin when he went to the Americas, brought this back. There not much left, but you can have the rest. It's a small adhesive bandage that one can apply themselves. And it has the stuff in it to keep it from getting infected and it burns less than iodine." Ain handed the tin to the other woman.

Helena ripped open the paper to reveal the brown adhesive, she applied it to her wounds, expecting the stinging sensation that came with disinfectant. It never came. Her vibrant green eyes widened a fraction of an inch. “What a wonderful, invention,”she said by way of thanks. Denise was still gone fetching the rest of the bandages. Helena sighed, she would have to tell her that she no longer needed it.

"I am sorry. It seems I have been saying that a lot lately. I am normally better mannered than this. I should have gotten more sleep last night." Ain winced, those were not the right words. 'If I stick my foot in my mouth any further I will just drown myself in the river.' Quickly fishing into her bag she pulled out a notebook and tore a piece off. "Nonetheless, it is no excuse. You have been a wonderful hostess. And I know first impressions are important, and thus far I have made a cruddy impression." Ain hurriedly scribbled down some information, just wanting to get out of there. "I assure you that I am generally very discreet. So there is no need to worry about further Embarrassment, as you put it. But, please allow me to make it up to you. I would love to have you over for supper at my flat, to better discuss anything that should be done and just have a nice evening. "

Ain handed her the paper with her number and address. "I bet you've never had peanut crusted chicken, like mine. I also make the best bread pudding on this side of Europe," She was eager to get out of the door and as far away from the from the Divino estate as possible for the time being. She was suddenly exhausted, and all Ain wanted most in the world at that exact moment was a nice nap.

Helena only arched a brow, delicately accepting the paper. “I would not want to keep my guest from getting her rest,” Helena smiled. Whether it was a real one or not, Ain could not tell. “I do insist you let me drive you back to your... er flat as you call it.” 

The actress wanted to refuse, but she submitted in the end, as long as she got home. That’s what matters most to Ain. Helena had a very nice, black mercedes-benz, the actress admired it briefly before hopping into the passenger seat. The ride to her place was relatively short, there was not much traffic on a Tuesday mid-morning. An awkward silence descended the car, aside from the occasional directions that Ain shot off to Mrs. Divino. 

“Well. Thank you for the ride. It was…. Nice… to make your acquaintance.” With that Ain open the car door, and slid out.

A Pale arm darted out and caught Ain’s. “Do please remember to keep your side of the bargain.” 

Ain nodded, assuring the other woman that she would not bring any embarrassment to the Divino household.  
“One more thing, please call me Helena, dear.”  
“Okay, Helena.” The name tasted weird on her tongue Ain thought. “Then please call me Ain, Miss. Columbo is for when I was in trouble for reading instead of paying attention to the lecture in school,” she winked. 

Helena Divino, adjusted her sunglasses and watched as the actress disappeared up the steps of the brick apartment building before driving off. The mayor’s wife was already calculating plans for their next scheduled meeting.

After forcefully shoving the key into the lock, the actress throw open her door and slammed it shut. Ain tosses the duffle bag onto the couch, carelessly and stomped up the metal steps to her bed loft. She crumpled like paper onto the bed, exhausted. The young woman reached over to set her alarm. ‘A nap won’t be helpful if I accidentally sleep the day away.’ Right before sleep claimed her Ain had one final thought. ‘Helena entirely avoided the question about the people outside… Could they know more than they let on? Then there is the matter with her, telling me that it’s a good idea to keep sleeping with her husband, and… What have I gotten myself into?’


End file.
